


Savile Row

by Thatmoustache



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, current Brian, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: Not too long ago, Brian posted a photo to Instagram of him trying on a gorgeous new suit.... his younger girlfriend is liking it. A lot.





	Savile Row

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm in the process of posting all of my work over here on AO3. [It's also on Tumblr!](https://deacytits.tumblr.com/masterlist)
> 
> Thanks in advance for any feedback!

 

That conversation had happened weeks ago, and no mention had been made of it since.

He knew what he was doing when he asked your opinion. He knew what men’s fashion did to you - and he knew you had never seen him in such a suit before. That bastard.

It was all you could think about for weeks.

You arrived home one crisp evening after the sun had already set. The house was aglow from inside and looked warm and comforting. You couldn’t wait to sit down with a glass of wine and your sweetheart for a quiet evening.

You entered the house, placing your keys and bag down on the entrance table. You toed your shoes off, unwinding your scarf and hanging it with your coat on the rack next to the door.

You puttered in to the kitchen, grabbing your wine from the fridge and pouring yourself a healthy portion. You took a large sip, relishing the taste on your tongue before topping it  off.

“Darling?” you called out.

“In here love!” you heard from Brian’s study. He was likely set up in there with all his books, his glasses perched on his nose. You adored him in these moments. So much knowledge in that head of his, and he still managed to stay sweet and humble. It was how he won you over in the end.

You could hear the fireplace crackling as you drew nearer to the door, a soft glow emitting into the hall.

“How was your…. day…”

You stopped short in the doorway.

There he was, all adorned in that brand new Savile Row suit, leaning against the fireplace mantle with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

He looked over at you and gave you a sweet smile. “Hello, dear!”

“H-hi,” you stuttered, still looking him up and down.

He couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s a good one, isn’t it?” He pulled away from the mantle, outstretching his arms a bit and give you a twirl. The backside looked just as good as the front. You tried to swallow but you found that your mouth had gone dry.

“Wow, a loss for words? That doesn’t happen very often for you,” he chuckled, making his way over to you.

“No, it doesn’t…”

“Still think you’re falling for me all over again?” he asked, stopping just in front of you.

“Yeah, I think I am,” you replied softy, looking up at him.

“And those… other… emotions?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah those too. Definitely. A lot,” you stammered.

He couldn’t help but laugh again. “Well that’s great, dear,” he said, his voice turning low and the hand not holding his whiskey coming around your waist. “I was hoping we could have some fun with that.”

You nodded in reply, your eyes flickering to his lips as you leaned closer to him.

“Yeah? Yes, what, though, my love?” his arm tightened around you minutely.

“Yes, sir.”

He smiled, taking a sip of his whiskey and pulling away from you.

“Take a moment to enjoy your wine. Then strip. And put these on,” he commanded, pulling out a pair of lacy black underwear from his pocket. You smirked, taking the underwear from his hands and a drink of your wine.

He turned and sat in a large wingback armchair next to the fire, crossing his legs and enjoying another sip of his drink.

You downed half your glass in one go before setting it on the bookshelf next to you, along with the panties. You grabbed the edges of your shirt and pulled it over your head, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. He kept his eyes on you, watching each move intently.

Your hands went to the button of your trousers next, popping it open easily before pulling the zipper down. You pushed them off your hips and they fell to the floor, pooling around your ankles. You reached behind you to unclasp your bra, making sure Brian was holding your gaze as you did so.

Your breasts sprang free as you let your bra slip down your arms and join the rest of your clothes on floor. You could see him take a deep breath in. Your breasts had had that effect on him since the day you met - he was the one sputtering for words that day, trying to look you in the eyes instead of your very low cut dress.

Last but not least, you hooked your fingers into the band of your cotton panties and pushed them down your legs. You kicked all your clothes away, reaching for your wine. You placed a hand on your hip, holding your glass and looking Brian up and down one last time before you inevitably lost your mind making sure that suit needed to be sent to the cleaners. Smirking, you took a sip of your wine and placed the glass down again, picking up the panties.

You held them out in front of you. “Are these new?” you asked.

“They are,” he replied with a nod.

“Why, Dr. May….” you gasped, feigning shock and innocence. You grinned widely at him, leaning down to slip the panties up your legs. They fit perfectly.

You put your arms out in a ‘ta-da!’ motion before placing your hands on your hips and cocking them to the side. He drank in the sight of you from where you sat.

He uncrossed his legs, placing both feet on the floor. “Come here.”

You sauntered over, stopping in front of him. The warmth of the fire felt wonderful on your skin.

He finished the contents of his glass and set it aside. Leaning forward, he reached out for both your breasts, massaging them slowly for a moment before pinching your nipples. You dropped your head back and let out a contented sigh.

His hands ran down your body from front to back, relishing each patch of skin he could reach before resting on your behind. With a cheek in each hand, he pulled you forward so you were standing with one of his knees between your legs.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” he said softly, gazing wonderingly up at you like he did the stars. You blushed and smiled, gently placing your hands on his cheeks and leaning down for a sweet kiss.

When you pulled away, you watched his eyes turn dark. “Sit,” he commanded.

You sat on his thigh, the sudden friction surprising you. You hadn’t realized how turned on you already were.

His hands on your hips, your arms went around his neck. He gently moved your hips back, pulling them forward again, hinting at what he intended for you to do. You followed the motion he had set, slowly at first. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, focusing on the sensation of the lace rubbing against your clit as you slid along that perfectly tailored suit leg. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, pressing down even harder as your hips rocked back and forth.

The tension in your core was building and your breathing became more labored. Brian’s arms went around your waist, pulling you closer. You leaned your forehead against his and were soon moaning softly against his lips.

“That’s it. That’s my girl…” he encouraged, chancing a kiss to your lips.

Without thinking, your hands went into his unruly mane of white curls, your tongue finding its way to his. Your hips were moving of their own accord, gaining as much friction as they could with the help of his arms around you.

“Fuck,” you moaned, dropping your head back. You were close.

His lips on your neck were all you needed to send you over the edge. Your whole body was vibrating and your hands were clawing at his shoulders. The moment he bit down on the spot below your ear, your whole body seized. Your hips stilled their movement and your legs clamped shut around his thigh as you let out a shriek of pleasure.

He held you against him as you moaned softly through the aftershocks of your orgasm and you deflated into his chest, finally catching your breath.

He kissed the side of your head and you couldn’t keep in the giggle that escaped you. “Wow,” you said wonderingly.

You sat up, looking at him with you hooded, post-orgasmic eyes. “Let’s see what else we can get up to with you in this suit.”


End file.
